


Milk and Oranges

by holtcest



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Crushes, Drabble, F/M, First Kiss, Incest, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 15:04:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16042895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holtcest/pseuds/holtcest
Summary: When Katie is twelve, the kids at her school are boasting about their accomplishments.





	Milk and Oranges

**Author's Note:**

> Anon requested:
> 
>  
> 
> _Okay maybe a thing with Pidge and Matt being each other's first ~everything~, just cause they love each other and have trouble admitting the way they love each other. And they just think nothing of the kiss at first?_

When Katie is twelve, the kids at her school are boasting about their accomplishments. 

This ranges from riding bikes with no training wheels, winning a sporting event, ( _or, in Katie’s case,_ ) acing every test of the year so far. But some of the kids have other stories, of hands clasped tight and lips pressed close-- everyone spouts their disbelief but simultaneous awe. Kissing like in movies, like how parents kiss; it’s something new and near-forbidden, exciting even. Katie leaves that day feeling a bit bitter, as she’d never really gave such things much thought before today. She’d been told as a younger girl that she should only kiss the people she loves like that, and she’s only  _ever_  really felt strongly about one person-- Matt.

He picks her up when she gets home to give her a firm hug, and Katie pushes aside the sour thoughts to instead ask Matt how his day was at school. They talk in the kitchen while he makes snacks and she works on her homework, rambling about how he feels his math classes are only getting easier and more boring as he gets older. They eat sliced fruit and drink glasses of milk while he points out minor tweaks in her formulas that she fixes with his guidance. When all that’s left between them is an empty bowl and two drained glasses, he asks her about her day. Katie’s nose scrunches as she talks about her classmates, how they boast about things they’re probably not serious about yet.

“Kids your age are just excited for the new experiences,” Matt laughs ( _and god, it’s her favorite sound_ ), tucking some of the hair that had drifted into her eyes behind her ear. “Don’t you like anyone?” If her flushed-red face is anything to go by ( _and it is_ ), Matt doesn’t initially say anything-- just grins wide, prodding her cheek. “Oooh, Pidge! Who is it?”

“N-nobody!” Katie grimaces, but the look is twisted by how her cheeks darken further, heart stuttering in her chest. But he pesters and prods until her face is the color of her notebook, until she bursts forth with a frantic, “ _You!_ ”

Here is where he stops, smile faltering for only a moment. “Me?” Katie nods, looking away-- to avoid his rejection? His disgust? She’s not sure, but Matt’s gripping her chin in his fingers to tilt her head back towards him. “How long have you felt like this?”

“...a few years.”

He doesn’t say anything, but the way he bites his lip makes her heart beat hard in her chest, slamming against the wall of her ribcage while her mind races, eyes squeezed shut. 

“Katie,” he starts again, and she opens her eyes back up. “...would you... want to do something like that? Like kissing?”

“Don’t make fun of me, Matt.” 

“I’m serious.”

Katie isn’t sure she believes him until he leans in, until their noses brush together and she can feel his breath on her skin. It makes goosebumps rise on her arms, the hair on the back of her neck standing up. Not trusting her voice, she nods instead, biting her own lip and staring at his lips. If she knew how nervous  _he_  was, maybe she would’ve felt better, but all she has is her own hammering heart and sweaty hands as he leans in, tilting his head a little. His lips are chapped, but more than that they’re  _gentle_ , pressing against her own so lightly that she wonders if it counts.

As he pulls back to lock eyes with her, Katie makes the split-second decision to push forward, kissing him herself and feeling the slightest smile turn the corners of his lips. His hands cradle her head, and their teeth click together as they suck in a breath with opened mouths, and all she can think about is how he tastes like milk and oranges, how the tang of melon sticks to his tongue as she licks at his teeth. Matt takes a moment to deepen it clumsily, their noses bumping as he chases her tongue with his. She can feel where their spit makes a mess of their chins, and her face feels like its melting, but its the best feeling she’s ever had a chance of experiencing.

* * *

 

It isn’t until later that Katie is stuffing her face into her pillow in embarrassment, thinking about the slide of Matt’s tongue on her own, how it felt like  _heat_  and maybe that’s what  _love_  feels like. Taking out her phone, she texts Matt a little heart, and he sends one back quickly-- Katie smiles, pushing her face back into her pillow and smiling widely.


End file.
